lastexpressfandomcom-20200213-history
List of references
Here is a list of books used by Donald Grahame for reference material in the production of The Last Express. 1 1900/ West, Rebecca/ Viking Press/ 1982 General history 2 250 Authentic Art Nouveau Borders/ Verneuil, M. P./ Dover/ 1990, 1904 Design source 3 300 Art Nouveau Designs and Motifs in Full Color/ Belanger Grafton, Carol/ Dover/ 1983 Design source 4 Above Paris/ Cameron, Robert/ Cameron and Company/ 1985 Contemporary, but Paris has changed little since 1900 in many ways 5 Alfons Mucha, The Master of Art Nouveau/ Ulmer, Renate/ Benedict Taschen/ 1994 6 All Color Book of Art Nouveau/ Warren, Geoffrey/ Octopus/Bounty/ 1972 Design source 7 Ames Alphabets/ Ames, Daniel T./ William T. Comstock/ 1884 Design source 8 Annees 30 en Europe le Temps Menacant 1929 1939/ Page, Suzanne/ Flammarion/ 1997 9 Arabic Art in Color/ DÕAvenes, Prisse/ Dover/ 1978 Design source 10 Arabic Geometrical Pattern and Design/ Bourgoin, J./ Dover/ 1973 Design source 11 Art Deco Advertising/ Cabarga, Leslie/ Art Direction Book Company/ 1988 12 Art Deco Advertising, Volume 1/ Cabarga, Leslie/ Art Direction Book Company/ 1988 13 Art Deco Advertising Volume 2/ Cabarga, Leslie/ Art Direction Book Company/ 1988 14 Art in Vienna, 1898-1918/ Vergo, Peter/ Phaidon/ 1975 15 Art Nouveau/ Fanelli, Giovanni/ Rizzoli/ 1985 16 Art Nouveau/ Duncan, Alastair/ Thames and Hudson/ 1994 17 Art Nouveau, an anthology of design/ Gillon, Edmond V./ Dover/ 1990 18 Art Nouveau and Art Deco Bookbinding/ Duncan, Alastair/ Harry N. Abrams/ 1989 Design source 19 Art Nouveau Bing, Paris Style 1900/ Weisberg, Gabriel/ Harry N. Abrams/ 1986 Reproduction of the original book by a person who brought Art Noveau too the U.S. 20 Art Nouveau Decorative Ironwork/ Menten, Theodore/ Dover/ 1981 Design source 21 Art Nouveau Display Alphabets/ Solo, Dan X./ Dover/ 1976 Design source 22 Art Nouveau, Frames and Borders/ Belanger Grafton, Carol/ Dover/ 1983 Design source 23 Art Nouveau Furniture/ Heller, Carl Benno/ Berghaus Verhag/ 1994 24 Art Nouveau in Munich/ Hiesinger, Kathryn Bloom/ Prestel/ 1988 25 Art Nouveau, Revolution in interior design/ Bossaglia, Rossana/ Crescent Books, Orbis Books/ 1971 26 Art Nouveau Typographic Ornaments/ Solo, Dan X./ Dover/ 1982 Design source 27 Art Nouveau; Utopia; reconciling the irreconcilable/ Sembach, Klaus-Jurgen/ Benedict Taschen/ 1991 28 Art of Louis Comfort Tiffany/ Couldrey, Vivienne/ Wellfleet Press/ 1989 29 Art Treasures in Southern Germany/ Myers, Bernard S./ McGraw-Hill/ 1970 30 Art with a Mission, objects of the arts and crafts movement/ Fidler, Patricia/ Spencer Museum of Art/ 31 Arthur Rackham/ Hamilton, James/ Arcade/ 1990 32 Artistic America, Tiffany Glass, and Art Nouveau/ Bing, Samuel/ MIT Press/ 1970 33 Arts and Crafts Movement/ Cumming, Elizabeth/ Thames and Hudson/ 1991 34 Arts and Crafts Style/ Anscombe, Isabelle/ Rizzoli/ 1991 35 Atget Paris/ Beaumont-Maillet, Laure/ Gingko Press/ 1992 36 Authentic Art Nouveau Alphabets/ Petzendorfer, Ludwig/ Dover/ 1984,1903 Design source 37 Authentic Art Nouveau Lettering and Design in Full Color/ Lehner, Josef/ Dover/ 1989 Design source 38 Avantgarde Design 1880-1930/ Brohan, Torsten/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1994 39 bauhaus/ Droste, Magdalena/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1993 40 Belle Epoque of the Orient Express/ Wiesenthal, M./ Crescent/Crown Books/ 1979 41 Bicycles/ Galbiati, Fermo/ Chronicle Books/ 1989 I wanted to include a bike in the baggage car - no time- but fun book 42 Book of Art Deco Alphabets/ Mahood, Frank/ Sterling/ 1990 Design source 43 British Textiles from 1850 to1900/ Parry, Linda/ Abbeville Press/ 1993 44 Buttons/ Epstein, Diana/ Harry Abrams/ 1991 45 Caledonian Dunalastairs/ Nock, O. S./ Augustus M. Kelley/ 1968 46 Classic Roman Alphabets/ Solo, Dan X./ Dover/ 1983 Design source 47 Clocks and Watches/ Willsberger, Johann/ Dial Press/ 1975 48 Complete Chinese Ornament/ Jones, Owen/ Dover/ 1990, 1867 Design source 49 Condensed Alphabets/ Solo, Dan X./ Dover/ 1986 Design source 50 Craft in the Machine Age/ Kardon, Janet/ Harry Abrams/ 1995 51 Creative DirectorÕs Sourcebook/ Souther, Nick/ Quarto Publishing/ 1988 52 Decorative Arts 1900/ Barnet,Peter/ Detroit Institute of Arts/ 1994 53 Deutscher Barock/ Robert, Karl/ Blauen Bucher/ 1912 54 Die Goldenen Jahre der Eisen Bahnen 1830-1920/ Weaver, Harry/ Wilhelm Heyne Verlag/ 1978 55 Dream Voyages/ Buchanan, Gary/ Jersey Artists/ 1989 Bizarre little book; documents the current restored Orient Express which is from the between the world wars, not pre 1914 56 Early Workof Aubey Beardsley/ Marillier, H. C./ Dover/ 1967 57 Elegant Display Alphabets/ Solo, Dan X./ Dover/ 1992 Design source 58 Empire Style Designs and Ornaments/ Beunat, Joseph/ Dover/ 1974, 1813 59 Encyclopedia of the Motorcycle/ Wilson, Hugo/ Dorling Kindersley/ 1995 60 End of the Game/ Beard, Peter/ Chronicle Books/ 1988 Not featured in the game, but I hoped some reference to big game hunting, which was a real fad then, could be worked in. Showed it to Jordan, but no go. 61 Eugene Carriere/ Bantens, Robert James/ Ken Fine Art/ 1990 62 Fashion and Surrealism/ Martin, Richard/ Thames and Hudson/ 1987 63 Fin de Siecle, art and society in an age of uncertainty/ West, Shearer/ Overlook Press/ 1994 64 Fin De Siecle Masterpieces/ Duncan, Alastair/ Abbeville Press/ 1989 65 Fin-de-Siecle Vienna, politics and culture/ Schorske, Carle E./ Vintage Books/Random House/ 1981 Insert non-formatted text here 66 Floral Patterns, 120 Designs in the Art Nouveau Style/ Verneuil, M. P./ Dover/ 1981,1900 Design source 67 Florid and Unusual Alphabets/ Midolle/ Dover/ 1976, nineteenth century Design source 68 Flowering of Art Nouveau/ Rheims, Maurice/ Harryy N. Abrams/ 1965 69 Flowering of Art Nouveau Graphics/ King, Julia/ Gibbs-Smith/ 1990 70 Flowers, Charles Rennie Mackinosh/ Robertson, Pamela/ Harry N.Abrams/ 1995 What Rennie Macintosh was doing around the time the game was set - not making furniture, or designing interiors. His work was passé - was enjoying himself painting watercolor flowers. 71 Fountain Pens/ Steinberg, Jonathan/ Courage Books/ 1994 72 Frank Eugene, the Dream of Beauty/ Herausgegeben von Ulrich Pohlmann/ Nazraeli Press/ 1995 73 Frank Lloyd Wright Design/ Costantino, Maria/ Barnes and Noble/ 1995 74 French Textiles, from 1760 to the present/ Schoeser, Mary/ Laurence King/ 1991 75 Full-color Picture Sourcebook of Historic Ornament/ Racinet, Auguste/ Dover/ 1989, 1888 Design source 76 Futurism/ Tisdall, Caroline/ Thames and Hudson/ 1977 77 German Design 1870-1918/ Heskett, John/ Taplinger Publishing/ 1986 78 GladkyÕs Art Deco Patterns and Designs/ Gladky, Serge/ Dover/ 1989, 1929 Design source 79 Golden Age of Travel 1880-1939/ Gregory, Alexis/ Rizzoli/ 1990 80 Grammar of Ornament/ Jones, Owen/ Dover/ 1987, 1856 81 Grand Days of Travel/ Owen, Charles/ Webb and Bower/ 1979 82 Great Book of Trains/ Hollingsworth, Brian/ Portland House/ 1987 83 Gropius/ Isaacs, Reginald/ Bullfinch Press/ 1984 84 Gustav Klimt/ Comini, Alessandra/ George Braziller/ 1975 85 Gustav Klimt 1862-1918/ Fliedl, Gottfried/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1994 86 Gustav Klimt, Painter of Women/ Partsch, Susanna/ Prestel/ 1994 87 How Steam Locomotives Work/ Wilson, David/ Argus Books/ 1993 88 Idylls of France/ Jones, Proctor/ Protor Jones Publishing/ 1977 89 In the Nouveau Style/ Haslam, Malcolm/ Little, Brown and Company/ 1989 90 Inventing Kindergarten/ Brosterman, Norman/ Harry N. Abrams/ 1997 Not featured in the game but an interesting child education system development around the turn of the last century, and used my Frank LLyod Wright's mother to teach him, as well as by other parents of famous artisits and designers. 91 Istanbul 1900, Art Nouveau/ Barillari, Diana/ Rizzoli/ 1996 The destination of the train was relatively progressive and prosperous in 1914 compared to the differences between modern day Turkey and western Europe. 92 J W Waterhouse/ Hobson, Anthony/ Phaidon Press/ 1989 93 Jewelry and Enamels of Louis Comfort Tiffany/ Zapata, Janet/ Thames and Hudson/ 1993 94 Joan Miro/ Lancher, Carolyn/ Museum of Modern Art, Harry N. Abrams/ 1993 95 Josef Hoffman Designs/ Noever, Peter/ Prestel/ 1992 96 Josef Sudek/ Farova, Anna/ Apeture Foundation/ 1990 Not used in the game, but his atmospheric photographs dating from the turn of the century in Eastern Europe I find very inspirational 97 Joseph Maria Olbrich, Architectture E Interni Viennesi/ Godoli, Ezio/ Cantini/ 1991 98 La Belle Epoque, fifteen euphoric years of European history; 1900-1914/ Monelli, Paulo/ William Morrow/ 1978 99 Lancome/ Demornex, Jaqueline/ Editions du Regard/ 1985 100 Legend of the Lighter/ Van Weert, Ad/ Abbeville Press/ 1995 Design source 101 Les Grandes Gares Parisiennes du XIX Siecle/ Bowie, Karen/ la Delegation a lÕAction Artistique dela Ville de Paris/ 1990something 102 Loius Vuitton, le catalogue/ / / 1994 103 London in Old Photographs 1897-1914/ Barker, Felix/ Little, Brown and Company/ 1995 104 Luxury Trains/ Behrend, George/ Vendome Press/ 1977 105 Luxury Trains of the World/ Freeman Allen, Geoffrey/ Bison Books/ 1979 106 M. C. Escher, his life and complete graphic work/ Bool, F. H./ Abradale Press, Harry S. Abrams/ 1992 Not used in the game, but Escher's career spanned the era the game was set; and he has long been an inpsiration for computer artisits, especially the early ones. 107 Machine Age in America 1914-1941/ Wilson, Richard/ Harry N. Abrams/ 1986 108 Magritte/ Whitfield, Sarah/ South Bank Centre/ 1992 109 Marville, Paris/ De Thezy, Marie/ Hazan/ 1994 110 Masterpieces from the House of Faberge/ von Solodkoff, Alexander/ Harry N. Abrams/ 1984 1989 111 MillerÕs Art Nouveau Checklist/ Knowles, Eric/ ReedÕs Consumer Books/ 1992 112 MillerÕs Collectables Price Guide/ Madeleine Marsh/ Reed/ 1995 113 MillerÕs Victoriana to Art Deco/ Knowles, Eric/ Reed International Books/ 1993 114 Minimum/ Pawson, John/ Phaidon/ 1996 A modern book chronicalling the contemporary evolution of the modernist movement that began around the turn of the century. 115 Modern Chairs/ Fiell, Charlotte/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1993 116 Modern Design 1890-1990/ Miller, R. Craig/ Museum of Metropolitan Art, Harry N. Abrams/ 1990 117 Modern Dutch Poster, The First Fifty Years/ Franciscono, Marcel/ MIT Press/ 1987 118 Moorish Architecture in Andalusia/ Barrucand, Marianne/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1992 119 New Objectivity/ Sergiusz Michalski/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1994 A depressing tome mainly chronicalling art in German post WW1; interesting artistic window on days soon to come 120 Orient Express/ Des Cars, Jean/ Grand Express Books/ 1984 121 Ornament, A Socal History Since 1450/ Snodin, Michael/ Yale University Press/ 1996 Not in the game, but sort of what I've done in this website, a little. 122 Packaging Sourcebook/ Opie, Robert/ Quarto/ 1989 Design source 123 Paris, Album Artisque/ none/ none/ old I used this in making the Smoking Car logo move. 124 Paris An Architectural History/ Sutcliffe, Anthony/ Yale University Press/ 1993 125 Paris dÕhier et dÕaujourdÕhui/ Roger Henrard/ Editions Du Chene/ 1994 126 Paris under the occupation/ Perrault, Giles/ Vendome Press/ 1987 127 Passion by Design, the art and times of Tamara De Lempiicka/ De Lempicka, Baroness Kizette/ Abbeville Press/ 1987 Another artist not really reaching her prime till after the first world war, but a very interesting one nevertheless, not only because she is a rare woman commercially and critically successful artist, although not throughout her life. Great story, by her daughter. 128 Prager Jugenstil/ Scheffran, Barbara/ Braun/ 1992,1904 129 RacinetÕs Historic Ornament/ Racinet, Auguste/ Dover/ 1988, 1873 Design source 130 Railroad Station, an architectural history/ Meeks, Carroll L.V./ Dover/ 1964, 1893 131 Rene Lalique/ Bertrand-Lasailly, Sophie/ Musee des Art decoratifs/ 1991 132 Richard Riemerschmid vom Jugendstil zum Werkbund/ Nerdinger, Winifred/ Prestel/ 1982 133 Rollende Hotels/ Stockl, Dr Fritz/ Bohmann Verlag/ 1967 134 Salvado Dali: the early years/ Gibson, Ian/ South Bank Centre/ 1994 Another artist not reaching his prime till after the great war 135 Secesja Europejska/ bureaucracy/ Museum fur Kunst und Gewerbe Hamburg/ 1991 136 Secessionism and Austrian Graphic Art 1900-1920/ Baum, Peter/ Smithsonian Traveling Exhibition Catalogue/ 1990 137 Standing in the Tempest, Painters of the Hungarian Avant-Garde 1908-1930/ Mansbach,S. A,/ Santa Barbara Museum of Art/ 1991 138 Standing in the Tempest, painters of the Hungarian Avante-garde 1908-1930/ Mansbach, S A/ MIT Press/ 1991 139 Starck/ Phillipi, Simone/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1996 Perhaps one of the most well-known modern designers, and a bearer of the modernist torch. Not used in the game, but relevant here... 140 Symbolist Generation 1870-1910/ Mathieu, Pierre-Louis/ Skia/Rizzoli/ 1990 141 Textile Designs/ Meller, Susan/ Thames and Hudson/ 1991 142 The Art Nouveau Style/ Roberta Waddell/ Dover/ 1977 143 Theodoor Van Hoytema, Calendari/ Godoli, Ezio/ Cantini/ 1990 144 Treasury of Alphabets and Lettering/ Tschichold, Jan/ Design Press/ 1992,1952 Design source 145 Treasury of Historic Pattern and Design/ Englehorn, J./ Dover/ 1990 Design source 146 Venus and Tannhauser/ Beardsley, Aubrey/ Brackon Boks/ 1985, 1907 No Beardsley was included in the game - I wish it had been.I often wonder how well known amongst the generasl poublic this artist was known - he certainly is well known amongst art historians now. 147 Victorian Display Alphabets/ Solo, Dan X./ Dover/ 1976 Design source 148 Victorian Patterns and Designs/ Ashdown Audsley, George/ Dover/ 1988, 1892 Design source 149 Victorian Sourcebook of Medieval Decoration/ Audsley, W. and G/ Dover/ 1990, 1882 Design source 150 Vienna, 1850-1930, architecture/ Haiko, Peter/ Rizzoli/ 1992 151 Vienna 1900/ Bisanz, Hans/ Bergaus Verlag/ 1995 152 Vienna, 1900, Art Architecture and Design/ Varnedoe, Kirk/ The Museum of Modern Art/ 1986 153 Vienna 1900, Vienna, Scotland, and the Euroean Avane Garde/ Vergo, Peter/ Her MajestyÕs Stationary Office/ 1983 154 Vienna, Vienna, the Golden Age 1815-1914/ Johnston, William/ Clarkson N. Potter/ 1980 155 Vienne, 1880-1938 lÕApocalypse Joyeuse/ Clair, Jean/ Editions du Centre Pompidou/ 1986 156 von Stuck, 1863-1928/ Mendgen, Eva/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1995 157 voyage balkanique/ Heidsieck, Charles-Marcel/ / 1994 158 Wiener Werkstaette/ Fahr-Becker, Gabriele/ Benedikt Taschen/ 1995 159 Wiener Werkstate, Design in Vienna 1903-1932/ Fisher, W. G./ Abbeville Press/ 1984 160 William Morris/ William Morris/ Dover/ 1988, 1897 161 William Morris, by himself, Designs and writings/ Naylor, Gillian/ Little, Brown and Company/ 1988 Category:Content